dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Special Beam Cannon
or or or }} is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It made its debut in "Gohan's Hidden Powers", the 4th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 17, 1989. The technique is a very powerful laser beam created by Piccolo as a way to destroy his then-arch-enemy, Goku. Piccolo first used the Special Beam Cannon in the battle against Raditz, killing both him and Goku in one shot. The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough energy to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the person preforming the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, the attacker shouts the name of the attack and two thin ki beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. It can also be used with only one arm (as when Piccolo used it the for first time). The main disadvantage of the attack is the time required to build up enough energy for the highly focused burst, however, with enough concentration, this can be bypassed. It is the first technique in the series to be referred to as being faster than light, as Piccolo reasoned that Raditz had to be "faster than the speed of light" to evade it. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo used a blast with a similar appearance, though he fired it differently (both hands fully outstretched) and did not have to charge it up. Piccolo uses it in the battle with Turles with little effect. In the anime, Piccolo uses it additional times when battling Garlic Jr. and as a mental projection created inside Buu's mind. Gohan also uses a very similar move while practicing with Krillin (in a mental battle) on the way to Namek. The only other time he used it fatally is on Salza, Cooler's top henchman in the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie, Cooler's Revenge. Additionally, it is used by Cell twice, the Cell Juniors, and later by Buu after he absorbs Piccolo. Because this skill is chosen in combat so much, whether by Piccolo or someone else, one can assume that it is among the best techniques to use. In the non-manga uses of this move, the charging time is much shorter, though the resulting blast is seemingly less intense. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, this move is also used by Future Gohan while in his Super Saiyan form. In the ''Budokai'' series, the technique is colored purple instead of yellow. It functions as his secondary ultimate attack. Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil * 貫 (Kan) = Penetrate / pierce * 光 (Kō) = Light / ray / beam * 殺 (Satsu/Sa-) = Kill * 砲 (Hō/Pō) = Cannon / gun Trivia * In Budokai Tenkaichi, the person who uses the technique against another technique will find that Special Beam Cannon will go through the other attack and may hit the other opponent. Example: Kamehameha vs Special Beam Cannon or Spirit Bomb vs Special Beam Cannon. de:Höllenspirale Category:Techniques